What a Tangled Web I Weave
by Feni
Summary: Fai adds another lie to his web when he lies about his ability to play the piano. When Fai finally realizes he wants to live, it's too late. Now everyone else has to deal with what Fai left behind. Companion fic to Limit Break.


**A/N:** So I was watching episode 20 of the anime today, and I was writing the newest chapter of Melody of Magic (my HP/TRC fic), which has to do with music. What if Fai actually knew how to play the piano?

Even though this will stay a one-shot for the moment, I'll eventually continue it. There are just too many loose ends to tie up! This starts out as a Fai-centric retrospective, but it won't always be that way. You won't see the end of this for a while yet. ;x Sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles. Just a ton of their merchandise.

* * *

><p><strong>What a Tangled Web I Weave<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

* * *

><p>"Fai, can you play?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes sparkling.<p>

I merely closed my eyes and pulled up the piano bench. I curled my fingers into the proper positions. "Ready?" I asked. I could feel the anticipation of both Sakura and Mokona; their looks of fascination matched those viewing some exotic animal at a zoo. I settled for a serious expression on my face and was somewhat surprised that I could keep the mask on as I played three notes.

Mokona and Sakura both face-faulted. "But just having this here really enhances the mood of the café, doesn't it?" I spared a glance at the baby grand as I stood up. I had successfully led Sakura and Mokona to believe that I couldn't play, but in actuality it was one of my few outlets back in Celes. It took all my willpower not to continue the song, though I allowed my fingers to linger upon the pristine white keys. I couldn't let this go after I had seen it in the antique shop. It was one of the few connections that I didn't mind having with my home world.

I left them soon after that to exchange the credits that my two 'doggies' had earned. It was one of the very few times that I had time to myself, and I was sure to use this time to my advantage. It wasn't as if I did much other than think. Our little group had only traveled together through a few worlds, but we'd already gotten attached… not that I would openly admit it. My heart clenched as I began to realize that I was crossing the line which I had drawn for myself. If the others knew how and why I truly chose to go upon this journey, I don't know what I'd do.

Which is why I needed to figure out a way to turn Kurogane away. Syaoran asked for his training at the most opportune time, which is why I'm alone now. He knows that I'm not all that I seem. Every time he confronts me, my heart stops at the thought of him getting any more information out of me. Perhaps his skills as an observer came from being a _shinobi_? I knew little if anything at all about those kinds of spies. However, there was something I did know about spying.

It required lies. Many well-thought-out lies and a liar to tell them.

My blue eyes glanced over at the cane which I was using to support my weight. Even after Syaoran bandaged it, my ankle still bothered me immensely. I had promised Sakura that I would go to the doctor right after I left, but this injury served as a reminder of the night that Kurogane opened up to me. An ironic smile crossed my face with that thought. He would probably think I left this injury to make myself weaker. The prospect wasn't **wrong**, per se, but I don't intend to die anytime soon.

Though it is true that I began this journey with a different mindset, every smile, every hug, every nickname, every meal I gave the others changed me. Those were originally all part of the façade I continue to play, but I've become more accustomed to them. I'm starting to think that living isn't so bad either.

When I walked back into the café, I found Sakura asleep on the couch with Mokona standing vigil over her. The poor girl was exhausted from all of the work she was doing as a waitress. At least… A hint of a true smile pulled at my lips. At least she found out what she could do for our group. Syaoran would lead us from world to world, Kurogane would provide the brute force, Sakura would serve as reconnaissance, and I… I cooked our meals and provided comic relief, didn't I? I had my share of the fighting, though I do admit I'm not as useful without my magic.

"How is Fai doing?" Mokona asked me as I knelt down to check the princess. I just wanted to make sure she was all right. This, thankfully, was a normal sleep and not the state of unconsciousness which occurred right after she absorbed a feather.

Before I could answer, I tensed. Someone with great magical power was approaching. We soon found a hooded man standing within the Cat's Eye, and I knew from the moment I laid my eyes upon him that this wasn't a friend. "Mokona," I began, "stay with Sakura-chan." I then turned my attention to the figure. "Welcome! A table for one?"

"There are demon hunters here, correct?" His tone, although pleasant, carried a falseness only trained ears could hear.

Although I kept my own fake smile on my features, I did note how he went straight to the point. "Yes," I continued, "but they're out right now."

With surprise lacing his tone, the hooded one said, "You're not one of them?" Could he be able to sense my magical ability as well?

Time to test out my theory. "I only run this café."

"In spite of all that magical power you possess?" Thus my theory was confirmed. But my question was just **how** did he come to obtain that skill? Sensing magical prowess is different from the aural technique which Kurogane uses.

I hoped that Mokona was paying close attention to this man. "And you have it, too. So what do you want with our doggie pair?" I dropped the mask; there was no need for it here.

Again, to the point. "I'd like to get rid of them."

"So, let me guess. You're Seishiro-san? The one who taught Syaoran-kun how to fight."

He seemed surprised. "You know Syaoran?"

"Yes, we've been traveling together," I replied.

"You mean traveling across different worlds?" Seishiro asked, a tad more serious than before. I plastered a fake smile on my face again, in an attempt to deter him. It didn't seem to work as he continued. "Syaoran did not have the ability to travel from world to world before. So that must mean that he met the price which the Dimensional Witch demanded."

It was then I remembered the lack of recognition in Seishiro's right eye. "You did as well? You seem to possess an incredible power, but the power to go from world to world comes from that magical implement, doesn't it?"

"You are astute. I gave my real right eye to the witch in exchange for this." Ah, that explained much.

My expression became stoic, giving nothing away. This was easier than pretending to stay happy all the time, when I barely knew what happiness was, itself. "But there's a limit to the number to the number of times you can use that magical power isn't there? There's a limit to the number of worlds you can go to."

"Yes. That's why if there is even a slight chance, I don't want to waste it. In order to meet the two I've been looking for." At the end of the sentence, one of the two demons hovering around him attacked.

I was forced to jump on the piano to avoid one, and I froze after backflipping off of it. Thank goodness the instrument wasn't harmed. As I landed on my bad ankle upon the bar countertop, I winced. "Don't leave Sakura-chan's side!" I ordered to Mokona. There was no way that I would allow her to get hurt. If that meant that I had to counter-attack, so be it.

"I see your leg is injured. Wouldn't you be able to escape easier if you used your magic?" Seishiro asked as his demons halted their attacks.

I smiled. "Yes, but I've made the decision to not use magic."

"Then you will die."

I smiled again.

"Is that your intention?"

I opened my eyes to lock gazes with the hooded man. "In the beginning, I used to think that wouldn't be so bad…"

"_But… those who still have lives to live, but don't make the effort to live them, are the ones I despise the most in this world."_

"But now, I'm starting to think that living isn't so bad either… I'm not going to go down without one heck of a fight," I finished.

"Is that right? Still, I'm running out of time myself." He reached his hand to his chest, and the feather appeared encased in an orb of darkness. As Mokona reacted, I knew that this feather was true.

I steeled myself once again for the upcoming tussle and glared at the man. "Mokona, watch carefully, so that you can tell Syaoran-kun about what happened." The feather was all the incentive I needed to keep going.

The creature's distress was evident in the tone of her voice. "Fai…"

"_Sayonara_," Seishiro spoke.

I was able to quickly dodge the second demon's swipe at my legs by flying forward. Pain raced up my leg as I delivered a well-placed kick to its chin. I leapt past the first demon and was able to pick two darts off of the board which I practiced on in what little free time I had. Unfortunately the column of fire racing up my leg distracted me enough so that my darts landed in the second demon's shoulders instead of where his heart was supposed to be. I landed upon another table and turned my head left to see the first demon right in front of me.

A few thoughts ran through my head at that moment. What would Seishiro do to Sakura? What would happen to the café? Who would cook for the others? Who would call Kurogane all of those stupid nicknames? Who would serve as the comic relief? But in a way, this would be for the best. The curse placed upon me wouldn't activate. No one would be exposed to my lies anymore. I could finally join Fai...

I never got to say goodbye.


End file.
